


Basic Arithmetic and Intermediate Morning Hygiene

by scintilla10



Category: Community
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were actually four toothbrushes standing upright in the Inspector's DARSIT: Annie's purple one, Troy's green-and-orange one, Abed's blue one, and a fourth one that had a piece of vibrant blue electrician's tape wrapped around it and a note written on it that said "DO NOT USE ME FOR BRUSHING HUMAN TEETH."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Arithmetic and Intermediate Morning Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamond/gifts).



> The very delightful fishpatrol has recorded a podfic of this fic, along with many other Community fics, as part of her [Studyology: A Mini Community Anthology](http://cantapodpatrol.livejournal.com/14946.html). Please check it out and tell her how amazing it is!

Annie was drying her hair in front of the bathroom mirror when she caught sight of their toothbrushes, hers, Troy's, and Abed's, lined up together beside the sink.  They were in a toothbrush holder that was in the shape of Inspector Spacetime's time machine which Abed had ordered off the internet.  (That had worked out well, actually, as Annie's smiley crab-shaped soapdish was almost the exact same shade of red, so it was almost like they had a matching set of bathroom accessories. Also, as Troy said, it was kind of like their bathroom sink was the set of that episode where the Inspector and Reggie landed on the planet with the giant crab-claw aliens, so everybody was happy.)

There were actually four toothbrushes standing upright in the Inspector's DARSIT: Annie's purple one, Troy's green-and-orange one, Abed's blue one, and a fourth one that had a piece of vibrant blue electrician's tape wrapped around it and a note written on it that said "DO NOT USE ME FOR BRUSHING HUMAN TEETH."  It was the toothbrush Abed sometimes used to get gunk out of the drain, and the note was a result of an incident that Abed referred to as "a classic accidental comedic miscommunication" and Troy referred to as "grrraabbleegcth don't re _mind_ me!"  Annie had moved it immediately under the sink but both Troy and Abed kept moving it back, so now Annie just made sure to keep the bristles pointed firmly away from the other toothbrushes.

Staring at the way their toothbrushes were resting so close to one another, it suddenly struck her as being unbearably and startlingly intimate.  Their toothbrushes had been in their _mouths_ , so it was almost like -- almost like their lips were just a breath's-width apart from one another.  (Well, and also a breath's-width apart from the drain-cleaning brush, but Annie didn't like to think about that.)  It made her feel weird and fluttery in her belly, imagining other ways their mouths could be so close to each other.  It was just toothbrushes, though, and it was silly to think of them in that way.  And anyway, she really shouldn't be thinking about her roommates like _that_.

It didn't stop her from thinking about it while she brushed her hair and while she rubbed in her hand moisturizer and while she put in her earrings.  The bright red toothbrush holder kept flickering at the edges of her vision, the toothbrushes sitting innocently upright inside it, so close to one another, almost touching. 

Then again, she decided firmly as she put on her lip gloss, her lips tingling just the slightest bit, it was Troy and Abed.  Weird went with the territory.  Weird was _good_ when it came to Troy and Abed. 

In fact, weird was good when it came to Troy-and-Abed-and-Annie.

The fluttery feeling was still in her belly, and Annie smiled and opened the bathroom door.  She was pretty sure today was going to be a good (weird) day.


End file.
